


Molten.

by TheDarkestMindWithin



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cake, Come Eating, Coming In Pants, Complete, Consensual Kink, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Fluff and Smut, Food, Food Kink, Hand Feeding, Hand Jobs, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Lube, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shameless Smut, Will Graham is a Cannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-15 12:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestMindWithin/pseuds/TheDarkestMindWithin
Summary: "Are you hungry, love?" Hannibal murmurs low against Will's lobe, his teeth teasing the soft flesh as his hands expertly loosen his shirt and his trousers, the belt around Will's waist an easy accessory to remove as Will hums in way of answer, he knows that Hannibal will want a proper one but Will finds his mind has become similar to the melted chocolate sauce he could smell hidden beneath one of the lids hiding the many dishes Hannibal had prepared for the man.Complete.





	Molten.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Prompt: Feeding.
> 
> Pairing: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter.
> 
> Ngl guys, can't decide if this is the weirdest thing I've written or one of the hottest?
> 
> Without Beta.

* * *

He comes home to the rich smell of food in the air and the warmth that comes with the fireplace having been lit hours before his return. He kicks off his snow covered boots and discards his coat and jumper, warming up quickly in the contained warmth of their home. His cheeks and the tips of his ears and nose are pink from the cold as the dogs come running up to him with excited barks and licks upon discovering his return.

He smiles at them and pets and greets them all as he walks through the darkened hallway towards the rich smell of food, the baby gate stopping the dogs from following him any further as he climbs over the barrier, they all know better than to jump over it themselves. Hannibal's keen training well instilled in them.

He finds the kitchen empty however, a glass of wine at the breakfast table in front of Will's usual spot but there is no Hannibal in front of the stove stirring mysterious dishes, or chopping up delicate meats and vegetables. He looks around the room as if he had simply missed him when he had first entered but fails to find him, he frowns as he goes to pick up his glass of wine, searching for any clue as to where his older lover had ended up, he finds none.

"Hannibal?" His call carries through the empty kitchen into the rest of their home, he pulls open the pantry but comes up empty, follows his search into the dining-room and then into the freezing garden that's covered in several inches of snow, he calls out but no-one responds so he hastily shuts out the cold once more and searches the study and living-room, the dogs following Will once he has passed over the baby gate again.

"Hannibal?" Will calls from the bottom of the stairs but there's still no answer so he goes up and searches through the bathroom and guest rooms and various other rooms of the large home before he finally pushes open their bedroom door.

Here, he finds Hannibal and so much more. A grin spreads out over his face as he takes in the sight laid out for him.

Hannibal dressed in his usual finery, a delicate handmade Italian suit that stitching _even_ Will could admire adorned his perfect body, hair hair neatly parted in its usual style, his shoes black and freshly polished, it was as if they were to go out for dinner in a very expensive restaurant, but Will knows that this is not the case and eagerly looks at their bed and all the special dishes laid out on the black sheets awaiting Will's teeth and tongue. He felt his cock stirring in his trousers already, anticipation building for what Hannibal had planed for their evening.

Hannibal crosses their bedroom with an ease and grace the man found came naturally to him and began to undress Will from his added layers before they exchange any words, his lips a chaste presence against Will's throat and jaw, the younger man allows his eyes to flutter shut and his body to succumb to the subtle pleasure his lover's touch brought him. 

"Are you hungry, love?" Hannibal murmurs low against Will's lobe, his teeth teasing the soft flesh as his hands expertly loosen his shirt and his trousers, the belt around Will's waist an easy accessory to remove as Will hums in way of answer, he knows that Hannibal will want a proper one but Will finds his mind has become similar to the melted chocolate sauce he could smell hidden beneath one of the lids hiding the many dishes Hannibal had prepared for the man.

Silently, Hannibal leads Will to their bed, space carefully saved for the two men to easily climb atop the vast surface, Will doesn't object when Hannibal pushes him down into the soft sheets and pillows, his powerful hands cupping the young man's jaw as he devours his mouth as if he were a starving man and Will his last supper, he moans against Hannibal's plush lips when he feels their cocks rub against each other, Will simply left in his black boxer briefs that felt all too tight now with his slowly swelling cock and Hannibal still fully dressed above him.

Hannibal hand leaves Will's delicate jaw and trails down his body, Hannibal follows the soft curves of his body until he reaches Will's hip, this is where he removes his hand from Will and instead begins reaching for the small dish besides them, unaffected from their presence.

His elegant fingers deftly retrieve one of the small ball shaped pieces of food from the plate and travelled it back to their joined lips, Hannibal pulling away from Will's starving lips just long enough to push the ball of food past Will's kiss-swollen lips and into his ravenous mouth. He kisses his lips, slightly more restrained now, as Will chews the food, his eyes open and pupils dilated with arousal, fixed on Hannibal as he savours the spiced dough ball. Fluffy and moist with a filling in the centre of chilli, a meat that tastes as if it is lamb, _they both know better_, and mint. It's delicious and wets Will's appetite enough for his stomach to growl for more once he has swallowed the food, the sting of the chilli still on his tongue and Hannibal feeds him another ball, only this time his kisses aren't restrained and instead along with the dough, Will finds himself chewing on Hannibal's tongue too.

Hannibal feeds Will three more ball after the second, each one is devoured with Hannibal's mouth on his and his cock rubbing tortuously against Will's. Will's tongue feels the fire of the mild chilli made stronger by the quantity of the dough balls and he considers going for a drink briefly but this thought is quickly removed when Hannibal smears a cooling yogurt firstly over his own lips and then Will's before he is kissing him again.

Tongues swipe lips and the edge of the chilli is removed due to the cool lime taste, Hannibal's fingers caress Will's body, slow and feather light as he teases over Will's erect nipples, along his belly button and untrimmed hair that lightly covered his naval and disappeared inside the waistband of his briefs, a wet patch had begun to grow where his cockhead leaked precum and he was finding his cock straining more and more insistently against his briefs.

"Hannibal," The young man whines when his lips are not being devoured by the man, his hand a taunting presence just above his naval, he knows that Hannibal knows exactly what he's doing to Will when he smirks against his lips upon hearing the whining of the younger man, his eyes flutter open to meet Will's.

"My love," He murmurs, kissing him between words, his hand already searching for his next strategically placed dish along their bed.

"Touch me? _Please?"_ The whine drags into Will's voice along the edges, drags out the '_p_' and quivers the '_s_' so beautifully that Hannibal fleetingly considers abandoning his plan and flipping over Will onto his belly and fucking him until he was sated and happy, but his fingers find the next food destined to make Will moan with a whole new pleasure and the thought is abandoned as quickly as it came.

"Of course, love," Hannibal coos low into Will's ear as he brings the awaiting dumpling to Will's parted lips, caught in a needy whine as Hannibal's other hand had just slipped between the material of Will's briefs and had wrapped around his erect cock, the still hot food touches Will's lips and he parts them a little wider as Hannibal's slips the rich piece of food into his mouth.

He strokes his cock, still hidden in his briefs, while Will chews, slow and thoughtful, the freshly made dumpling. Hannibal studies the subtle roll of Will's tongue and the way he swallow the food to get as much of the flavour out of it as he can, just as Hannibal had taught him to. Hannibal feeds Will several more dumplings after the first has been swallowed, his hand wrapped firmly around his cock, pulling pleasured moans and gasps between every mouthful of food as Will slowly draws to his brink, both from the food and from Hannibal's hand.

Watching Will come so undone at his hand sent jolts of molten pleasure down his belly and straight to his fattening cock. Hannibal could help but to push Will a little further, following the last dumpling he gave Will the specially prepared lakror when his last mouthful was swallowed. Will eats the new dish with a moaning fever. His hips buck as Hannibal teases him to his edge, his mouth full of foreign delicacy as his cum spills from his weeping head.

He makes a mess of Hannibal's hand that strokes him from base to tip as each long spill of spend is milked from his oversensitive cock. His mouth parts, the dish half chewed within the cavernous space, he chokes with half formed moans of ecstasy as his eyes become unfocused and his body weightless jelly. Will whimpers as Hannibal's hand continues to stroke him long after his cock has emptied and begins to attempt to soften in his attentive cum covered fingers.

"Oh, Hannibal," Will sighs, his voice light as he swallows the half chewed food still in his mouth, the taste of meat on his tongue as Hannibal smiled lovingly at the man from where he sits. He carefully retracts his hand from within Will's ruined briefs and brings his fingers to Will's lips, watches with growing pleasure as Will eagerly takes Hannibal's fingers into his mouth which are clad in his own cum.

"I think we should skip to dessert now," Hannibal coos low as Will's mouth sucks his fingers fervently, as if his own cum was the best tasting dish available, his eyes are fixed to Hannibal's as he makes a show of choking slightly on his fingers when he lets them dip a little too far in his mouth, again Hannibal finds himself far too tempted to flip the younger man onto his full belly and fuck him till he is a quivering wreck.

"What's for dessert?" Will manages to ask as he slips Hannibal's fingers from his mouth and begins running his tongue over his palm which is cum stained also, he slurps deliberately, looking at Hannibal through his dark lashes in a guise of innocence that pushes Hannibal dangerously close to the edge, so close in fact that he finds himself wrapping his free hand tightly around his balls, stopping his impending orgasm for a few more minutes.

"On your belly," Hannibal orders in way of answer, taking his hand from Will's devilishly mouth as he climbed off of the bed to remove his suit, Will makes a show of stripping of his ruined briefs and bringing the stained crotch to his mouth, sucking the wet material into his mouth and cleaning it before he discards them and rolls on to his belly, pushing his pert arse up into the air as he pushes his body deep into the soft mattress.

The creamy flesh is a tempting sight for Hannibal as he strips of his attire for the evening, watching as Will reaches into the side table for the lube and expertly lubes two of his fingers and begins playing with himself, whimpering and huffing into the sheets as Hannibal folds his clothes and puts them on Will's chair in front of his vanity. He stands for a minute and just watches Will work himself open, huffing and moaning with delight when he manages to dip his fingers deep enough to reach his precious nub inside of him.

Hannibal strokes himself from his head to his base and massages his swollen drawn up balls for several moments, watching Will until the last of his self control slips and he's unable to resist the man for any longer, he climbs back onto the bed and allows his cock to run up and down Will's puckered hole several times, earning whines that grow in urgency from Will who bites into the pillows to keep from screaming with frustration as Hannibal teases him to his second release.

"Dessert," Hannibal says, his voice has slipped into a slightly more strained version as his hand reaches out for another dish, he pulls the cover from it and reveals a delicate three tier chocolate cake, a melted chocolate sauce sits in a silver dish besides the impressive cake, Will can't help but to want to dive into the cake and devour every last mouthful until it had all gone. Knowing Hannibal that may be a real possibility depending on the man's mood.

"Are you ready, Will?" There's all sorts of meanings to Hannibal's question so Will goes for a safe umbrella answer and nods and murmurs a hoarse 'yes' as he looks over his shoulder and up at the man who he held so much love for, who he trusts so doubtlessly. Hannibal smiles and bends down to put his body flush to Will's back, his lips on Will's suddenly, heated and starving. Will's not sure when but at some point he not only tastes himself and Hannibal on their joined lips but he also tastes the cake, on his lips and in his mouth, rich and sweet and moist and _delicious._

He moans with delight that turns into pleasure as he feels the trickle of the chocolate sauce down his lips and over his chin, slithers, sticky and warm down his throat. He's a mess as Hannibal licks the liquid from his skin, growls as he tastes Will's skin mix with the cake and the sauce, he sinks into him, swift and large and swollen until he's bottomed out, Will lets out a guttural cry of pleasure tinged pain. Hannibal draws his hips back until only his tip is left inside of Will's gaping hole.

The slams back in to the hilt once his fingers are grazed over the edge of his teeth and chocolate cake and sauce fills Will's awaiting mouth. The sheets are ruined with chocolate in solid and liquid forms as Hannibal fucks Will just how he desired earlier.

Until his body begs and pleads for release, until Will is a sticky mess of never ending nerves severed with pleasure, until all Will can think about is Hannibal's fingers in his mouth and his cock buried deep in his arse, milking his prostate as Will screams like a bitch in heat with his second release. Hannibal cums seconds behind Will, emptying his thick creamy spend into his abused arse. Owned by Hannibal.

They collapse into the sheets, Hannibal just barely keeping his full weight from Will, they're both sticky and chocolate stained and the bed sheets are ruined but they're sated and Will's belly is as full as his arse that leaks Hannibal's hot spend from his still full hole. He twists to look at Hannibal who is just as blissful above him as Will is.

"I love you." Will grins, reaching to kiss Hannibal's chocolatey lips chastely.

"I love you." Hannibal grins back, kissing Will just as lovingly.

The two lay in their ruined sheets, their food covered bodies recovering, they enjoy the afterglow before the finally retreat to their adjoining bathroom.


End file.
